


An unforgettable gift

by SciFell_Goddess



Category: CountryHumans
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 08:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SciFell_Goddess/pseuds/SciFell_Goddess
Summary: England received an unforgettable gift from America in his birthday.





	An unforgettable gift

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry for updating this again, I accidentally published an unfinished chapter and I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO UNPUBLISHED IT. Again,sorry.

The American country dashed around the corner, in his hand a gift for his dad's birthday, some tuxes and a half full Starbuck's coffee cup.

Today indeed was his dad, The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland's birthday. France, him, Canada the other former British's colonies and a few more have planned this for weeks. Hid birthday is always a big one, considering that his friends, the guy has impressive connections he must said, and his family, not only the four main ones, him, America, Canada and France, but the "other" ex-colonies of The great Brirish Empire as well, which is about...61... Ha, can't believed he just know that his dad is literally the biggest empire known yet a month ago. And he lived with the guy for his entire life! Damn, he is sure stupid sometimes.

The running nation snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the infamous voice of one of his brothers, Australia.

"Still running late ey Murica?"-He greeted. He can't help but rolled his eyes. Ugh that nickname. Ever since that stupid commie, a.k.a his boyfriend, Russia, called him that when he was drunk and everyone saw it as a perfect opportunity to tease him. It was a joke at first, but then the name kinda stuck to him, so they still sometimes call him like that. He has gotten used to it now, not that it makes him feel less annoyed.

Before his birthday, a country would drag him out of the house the day before, so we could do the preparations. This year, it's China. Man, took awhile to convince the nation. He and England hate each other gut.

America waved at Australia and went inside, seeing everyone else is also preparing. Decorations, food, drinks, gifts, supervising and things like that. He passed the tuxedos to a few countries, put the cup and the small gift box on a random table that he saw before went in the bathroom to change. Honestly, America really hates wearing these formal clothes... But the old man like it so whatever.

Just after he stepped out of the bathroom, he was met with a pair of daggers from his mum, France. She glared at him, silently scowling for being late at his own father's birthday before continued to prepare the food. She is an awsome cook in the family, not like some scones-eater that he knows... He than decided to go visit Canada and Ukraine chatting in a corner, those two have grown to be quite a couple. He has his doubt at first, but they have proved their love countless times after that. Besides, he can't exactly stop his brother from follow the love of his life, he knows things will just ended up like when England tried to control him as a colony. He slapped himself mentally at this. 'Today is his day and I have to stop thinking about The Revolution... He hates that...'-America thought to himself, remembering Britain bursting into tears when remined of The Revolution. "What's up love birds?"-He asked the two. He can swear he heard Canada swore under his breath before greeted him back, polite and caring, truly Canada style. Ukraine flinched, his face frowning but immediately twisted into a smile when saw him. They talked for a bit, he asked them about their relationship, they asked him about his with Russia and a bunch of other stuff. After a bit, he left the pair and wondering around, trying to find something to entertain him. He kept doing that for a good few long hours before the other announced him that England is going home soon. The country then put his hand back into his pockets ro find his gift, only to realized he has left the present somewhere else. America panicked and started to search for it. It was too late to buy another, and his gift can't actually be replace anyway. Suddenly, he felt someone poked him in the back. He turned around and saw New Zealand, in his hand a small box, his gift box, and Australia stood behind him protectively. "Is this yours Murica?"-He asked. America nodded, not giving a damn about the nickname anymore and took the box from the smaller's hands and pat his head sofly while muttering a quiet "Thank you". Before Australia can said anything, he left. He needs energy for the party, so he have to save what he has left, which is not much. The events happened after that is a blur to him. England went home with China, the others, including him surprised him with the confetti, too bad they didn't allow him and Hong Kong to use firecrackers, what a pity. They then immediately jumped into the food eating part, cause everybody is tired and hungry after preparing suchan events, Britain didn't disagree at all, he seems hungry as well. After that, lot of countries that rarely met him gave him good wishes and some even talked to him for a bit. Finally, it was presents time. Each countries took turns to give him their gifts.Somehow, he ended up being last. It took forever for everybody to be done cause apparently, he has managed to took a long as heck chat with Russia on who knows what, which when Russia was haft way through his story, he fell asleep. He isn't sure whether his boyfriend knows that or not. He seems very focused into his story. He was awoken from a dream that he can't remember by the said country, telling him it's finally his turn. He internally cheer upon hearing it. England looked at him,curious about what kind of gift does he have prepared. America then took out from his pocket a small green box, which is decorated elegantly with the color of emerald and the small ribbon. He gave to England, who looked even more interested in his gift. The UK opened the present with ease. After opened it, he stared back at America, who just nodded. It was a letter, carefully placed in an envelope. As he started to read it, warm tears flow down his cheek. And then, something catched his eyes. A small card. On it was "Murica's therapy anytime". Before he could glance at nation, America said:"You can call me everytime, all right?". Immediately, England wrapped him in a tight hug, tears flowing like a river. "T-t-thank y-you"-He managed to said between sobs, America was a bit surprise, but instantly returned the hug, a warm smile on his face, he is crying as well. The other looked at them with a smile on their face, they all knew what is on that letter. It was America's apologies for all the things that he has done England wrong. He knows how it hurt his dad about those, about him. After the party ended, most of the countries left. Americasighs, he can finally rest. The crying was an emotional drain for him so he really IS tired right now. He walked to his room and opened the door,just in time to see England went into his. He glanced at him in a really weird way before entering his room. It's probably just because he is tired and he is imagining things. But he can swear, the look on his dad 's face is almost wistfully.


End file.
